


Something on the Surface

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [33]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinta asks a question. Yoruichi is not amused. Jinta is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something on the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: I can only tell you my side of the story.

* * *

"Hey," that little smartass Jinta said to her one day while she was trying to sun outside the store, belly up and the end of her tail twitching in contentment. "You were with him, weren't you? On the other side?"  
   
           He was talking about Soul Society of course. Yoruichi had forgotten that the kid had been created here on Earth. "Yeah?" she purred, twisting her hind legs so that the sunbeam hit her flanks.  
   
           "Well I'm pretty sure this is all his fault. Why'd you follow him?" The little snot irritated Yoruichi with the disrespectful way he referred to Urahara. No matter whether or not the whole deal was his fault.  
   
           "I followed Kisuke," Yoruichi told him after a thoughtful pause, "Because he has a nice ass."  
   
           A disgusted look twisted Jinta's face, and Yoruichi would have laughed out loud if she hadn't been so keen on keeping her aloof posture. "You made that up!" he accused.  
   
           "Not at all," she said smoothly, rolling against the warm gravel once again. "It's so little and cute and round. Just perfect. Who wouldn't follow an ass like that?"  
   
           "That's disgusting!" Jinta scoffed, standing up and storming back into the store, probably to search out Ururu to torture.  
   
           Yoruichi merely sighed and stretched out, utterly content to be rid of stupid questions, and made a mental note to have Kisuke install puberty on the kids.

* * *


End file.
